


Lauren

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/F - Category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of No Longer Alone, focusing on Lauren and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lauren

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and Simon, as well as Cascade, the Corvair, Jim's truck, and the loft belong to UPN and Pet Fly Productions. The sisters and their belongings are mine, as are any other original aspects of the story. I'm making no money, and you can't get blood out of a poor working peon, so please don't sue. 

This is a continuation of "No Longer Alone", focusing on Lauren and Jim. I have other installments that I'm working on, so those will be sent when they're finished. In the timeline, this takes place around 9 months after everyone meets. 

In this story, / indicate thoughts, * indicate emphasis. 

With sincere thanks to my beta readers: Brandy and Linda. They made wonderful suggestions, whether I took them or not was up to me, so don't hold anything against them. 

This contains loving, consensual sex between a man and a woman, so if you're not 18, or graphic depictions of sex offend you, go play somewhere else. 

## Lauren

by Gabrielle Bessey  


Lauren opened the door to her apartment, dropped her keys on a table next to the door, and sighed as she leaned back against the door. The physical therapy was going well, and she had a lot more mobility in her hip. She turned her head and looked at the pictures that lined the bartop, smiling at the fact the apartment no longer looked anonymous. Six months of settling in had transformed the place. 

When she'd returned to LA to turn in her resignation, she'd been surprised that she didn't feel too much of a loss. Sure, she would miss her coworkers, but the rest of it...the rest of it never mattered much to her anyway. Back in Cascade, with her family, with Jim, she'd begun to feel alive again, and she realized that she'd come very close to losing what made her human. 

All the horror, the anger, the sheer pain she'd dealt with in LA had affected her, making her turn herself off so that she could do her job. Watching Jim, she wondered how he managed to do it. 

/Must be the air here./ She laughed. 

She didn't know what she was going to do when she returned to Cascade. Her captain had given her a rousing letter of recommendation. Although still not quite up to *her* standard of performance, she was leery of trying to get a position with the Cascade PD. The last thing she wanted was to risk someone's life because she couldn't physically do her job. Jim had introduced her to Simon Banks, and he'd been interested when he'd heard about her conviction rate--interested enough that he actually had Jim get her into Records to fill out some paperwork. Simon understood her reluctance and used some influence to find out about any jobs that would keep her involved in police work while she recovered. 

If Lauren didn't know better, she would have sworn someone was pulling strings because she soon learned that an instructor was needed at the police academy. When she went for the interview, they practically fell all over themselves to get a street-smart LA detective who had seen and dealt with the major wars down there. She couldn't escape until she told them that she'd be there when the new class of recruits started in two weeks. 

Now, one month into the training, she admitted that she enjoyed teaching the recruits--enjoyed it even more when she could take one of them down to show them that they didn't know everything. 

Shaking herself mentally as well as physically, she took off her utility belt and hung it on the coat rack. After removing her boots and uniform and putting them in the closet, Lauren turned on the radio before removing the rest of her clothes. She moved into the bathroom to shower and get ready for her date with Jim. 

Standing under the stream of warm water, she rubbed the loofah against her skin. The friction felt wonderful, and Lauren groaned. 

/What I really need is Jim./ 

She finished quickly and stroked her skin with a big cotton towel. Wrapping it around her like a sarong, she moved back into the bedroom and stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. 

"I can't believe I still get nervous about this. I think I'm going through a second childhood here." /Or maybe just getting a second chance./ 

Lauren focused on the closet and cleared her mind of any wandering thoughts that did not involve stripping one Detective James Ellison nude and ravishing him until he went insane with pleasure. 

A hint of blue caught her eye, and Lauren reached in to pull out a dress still wrapped in plastic. Jim had told her they were going out for a special dinner, and Lauren planned on making sure the evening did not end with just dancing. /At least not just vertically./ 

Wicked thoughts tumbled around her head as she planned her seduction. 

When Jim showed up promptly at 7:45 p.m., Lauren had her coat on and was ready to go. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't see what she was wearing, but she smelled incredible, and his cock twitched in response to her scent. 

They arrived at the restaurant, and Jim let the valet take his truck. He slipped Lauren's hand through the crook of his arm and escorted her inside the plush surroundings. As Jim checked with the maitre'd, Lauren looked him over and licked her lips at the thought of the body hidden by that magnificent suit. The suit itself was dark gray, molding itself to his body. His shirt was a crisp white, and the silk tie was a deep blue that actually matched her dress. /Almost like we planned it./ 

Lauren smiled at Jim as he returned to her, making him wonder what she was thinking. He smiled back as he smelled her arousal and hoped they would make it through the evening before they had to rush back to her apartment. 

She turned her back to him as she removed her coat and handed it to the young woman standing at the entrance to the coatroom. Lauren accepted the ticket and put it in her purse, then slowly turned to face Jim. For a moment, she was afraid she was going to have to perform CPR on him--or at least mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. His eyes widened, his lips parted, and Lauren almost thought she heard his heart skip a beat. She reached and stroked down his chest before threading her arm through his. 

"Shall we?" 

Jim managed to catch himself from zoning out on the exquisite vision in front of him. He was very attracted to Lauren, and it wasn't all tied in with her looks. He thought the whole package was great, but tonight...tonight he realized that this woman was breathtaking. 

The blue dress had spaghetti straps that looked as if they could barely hold the material up. The bodice was snug and pushed Lauren's breasts up against the silky material. The rest of the dress hugged her body, skimming her belly and hips so that it moved when she moved. Jim noticed that the tops of her breasts shimmered and glowed, much like the stockings on the long legs that stretched down into blue satin pumps. 

/What is she wearing underneath that dress?/ The thought almost made Jim hyperventilate. 

Lauren heard the rapid beating of Jim's heart as they walked into the dining room. She knew they made an attractive couple, but she realized that tonight, every eye was on them. 

Jim pulled out her chair, and Lauren sat down, shivering as Jim trailed his fingers over her bare arm. He took the seat across from her and sent her a million-watt smile that made her knees quiver and her panties wet. Pressing her thighs together, she smiled back. 

Jim looked at Lauren's face in the soft light of the candle, and he knew. He knew in that split second that he was in love with Lauren. With a slow sigh, he felt as if he released the breath he'd been holding for months. 

They laughed, they talked, and they flirted outrageously as they dined in style. Lauren even managed to get Jim onto the dance floor, and they pressed close together as music floated around them. There had been many nights during the last several months when Lauren had drawn Jim into the middle of her living room floor to sway to music she'd picked out. He may not have been a great dancer with other people, but with her, he was perfect. Their bodies fit together, and they took great pleasure in the touch of their bodies.   
  


* * *

Standing at the entrance to Lauren's apartment, Jim smiled as she pulled him inside and motioned for him to sit down. 

"I'm going to change, and I have a couple of things to do before I come get you. Promise not to come into the bedroom." Lauren wound her arms around Jim's neck and punctuated her comments with kisses. 

He kissed her back, tasting the chocolate and coffee on her tongue. "I promise." 

She patted him on the chest and disappeared into the bedroom. Jim took off his coat and tie and wandered around the living room. It definitely had the feel of its owner now--much more comfortable than when she'd first moved in. Jim stopped in front of the bar, looking at the pictures she'd placed there. There was a picture of Jim, then a picture of Jim and Lauren that Isabel had taken at the restaurant. There were pictures of Isabel and her husband, a picture with all of the sisters, individual pictures of the sisters, and a picture of Blair and Mariah. In that picture, the wind had been blowing off the bay, and it had mingled their hair together as it blew across their faces. 

/Even the wind knows./ Jim smiled at the thought. 

"Jim." 

He turned toward the sound and almost dropped the picture. Lauren stood in the doorway of her bedroom--her hand reaching out to him--wearing nothing at all. 

He gulped and set the picture back on the bar and walked towards her. Taking her hand, he let her lead him into the bedroom that was aglow in candlelight. She'd swathed the bed in pure cotton, cool and crisp to the touch. 

He moved to start unbuttoning his shirt, and she shook her head. "Let me." 

With a delicate touch, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Pulling on the hem of his t-shirt, she pulled it off and laid it aside. Leaning close, she breathed in his scent before pressing a kiss to his throat, and she felt the rapid beat of his heart. Focusing her hearing, she heard her fingers slide up his chest, and the friction of skin on skin sounded so incredibly erotic. Her fingers splayed across his chest as she leaned down to capture one of his nipples, rolling it on her tongue. She smiled as she heard his groans and felt him shiver, then she nipped it gently between her teeth. Jim took a deep breath, and his fingers tightened on her hips. 

Looking into his face, Lauren saw the desire in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how good you taste?" 

Jim shook his head, unable to speak because of the intense sensations her fingers caused. 

Lowering her hands to his waistband, she kissed him as she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. She slipped her hand inside, cupping him and caressing him through the cloth. Lauren took a certain amount of delight in the groans that rumbled out of his chest. It had been a long time since they had gone slowly, and she enjoyed being able to touch and tease him. 

Slipping her fingers under his waistband, she slowly eased his pants and boxers down his legs. Her fingers brushed the hair on his legs, and she marveled at crispness of it. Jim sighed as his cock sprang free into Lauren's waiting hands. Kneeling in front of him, she stroked him, rubbing the precum around with her thumb as she rolled his balls gently between her fingers. 

Jim thought he would explode as she touched him, and he gasped her name. He stared down at her as she looked up at him. Then she smiled before she licked the underside of his shaft. With a swirl of her tongue, she licked the head of his cock then stood up. He felt almost bereft when she stopped touching him, and Lauren read the emotions sweeping across his face. She took his hand and led him to the bed, gently pushing him onto the sheets. 

When she had arranged him to her liking, she moved to the foot of the bed and stood looking at him. She got on the bed and kneeled beside his legs, stroking his feet with her hand. She leaned down and licked the big toe on one foot, sucked on the ankle of the other foot, traced a path up to his knee with her fingers, and lightly scratched his thigh with nails. When she reached his thigh, her hair brushed against his swollen erection, and he thought he'd leap off the bed from the sensations. Lauren pressed her hands into his hips so that he couldn't move and continued to explore his body. She licked his hip and dipped her tongue into his bellybutton, tucking the knowledge that he was very sensitive in that spot away for future reference. 

Nibbling her way up his belly, she felt him shudder and shake, and she wondered how this must feel to him with his heightened sense of touch. Reaching his chest, she once again took his nipple into her mouth, suckling on it and nibbling gently. She repeated it on his other nipple and felt his hands bury themselves in her hair and hold her close. She worked her way up to his neck, biting him gently where his neck and shoulder met, marking him as hers. With a long, slow lick, she reached his jaw and kissed her way to his mouth. Before she kissed him, she leaned back and waited until he opened his eyes to look at her. 

"You're mine." Her mouth whispered before she claimed his, running her tongue over his lips and delving into the sweetness that awaited her. Their tongues danced, and Jim pulled her closer as she drank him in. 

Breaking the kiss, Lauren moved back down the bed and wrapped her hand around him, slowly pumping his cock. Jim curled his fingers into the sheets as she took the head into her mouth and sucked on him. As she sucked, her fingers stroked his balls again, gently kneading them. Then she stroked the skin between his anus and his balls, causing him to buck. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth and pumped the base of his shaft to bring him to orgasm. She could see him strain and heard his heart race right before he came, spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it, then licked him one more time before she slid to his side and propped herself on her elbow. Placing her hand on his belly, she felt it quiver slightly under her touch. 

Jim felt himself sink into the sheets as his body relaxed. He looked down to find Lauren watching him, a soft smile on her lips. He reached down and stroked her head, smiling back at her. 

"Thank you." 

She chuckled softly. "You're welcome. It was definitely my pleasure." 

Jim pulled her up along his body, and he wrapped her in his arms. "You are an incredibly beautiful woman." 

Lauren sighed and snuggled up against him. "I just wanted our first time without condoms to be really special." 

He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands down to her hips. "It was, and it will be." 

Jim pushed Lauren back against the pillows and kneeled next to her. He reached out and touched her body. 

"I think it's my turn." 

Stroking her skin, his fingers felt electrified as he turned up his sense of touch. He could feel the heat from her skin and felt the shivers as he continued to rub her. Lauren watched him as he concentrated on touching her, then watched his fingers on her body. He rubbed his fingers over her ribs and worked his way up to her breasts. Lauren moaned as he caressed her, the tip of his tongue darting out to quickly lick one of the hardened nipples. Her head tilted back as he played with her body, alternating licks, sucks, nibbles, and pinches between her breasts. 

She whimpered when his mouth left her body, but welcomed the hard kiss he pressed to her mouth. Her lips parted, and his tongue dove into her mouth to taste himself on her. When Jim raised his head to stare at her, Lauren smiled and licked her lips. He smiled back and moved away. 

Pulling a pillow from the head of the bed, Jim slid it under Lauren's hips. He moved between her legs and slid his fingers up her inner thighs, gently tickling her. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her belly, then tongued his way down to rub his nose in her pubic hair. Using his thumbs, he spread her open and stared down at her, seeing her skin flushed red and wet with her juices. A long finger slid into her wetness, and he brought it to his nose to smell her. Jim leaned down and licked her clit, holding Lauren's hips down as she arched up to meet him. Her hands slid down to cover his, and she gripped his fingers hard as he continued to tongue her. He licked her clit, then slid his tongue inside her. Lick, stroke, lick, stroke--Lauren could only gasp as he laved her. Soon, she couldn't control the tremors that shook her body, and she gave a short scream when she came. Her back arched, and her nails dug into Jim's hands as she quivered with the pleasure that raced through her. 

Falling back against the bed, Lauren felt as if she were floating on clouds. She felt Jim curl up around her, and she pressed herself against him. She opened her eyes to stare at him, then reached up to brush her fingers against his cheek. 

"There are no words." Lauren whispered in the darkness of the room. She could see his smile, and felt a smile cross her face in reply. They came together with a soft kiss--lips pressed gently together. Not satisfied with one, Lauren opened her mouth to Jim's tongue and tasted herself as he stroked her teeth and the roof of her mouth before stroking her tongue. She moved closer to him and pulled him onto her body, her mouth never leaving his. 

Her hand slipped down and stroked his shaft, and Jim felt himself get harder as she rubbed him. He slid between her thighs and pressed his cock against her, lifting her hips so that he slide in with one stroke. Lauren wrapped her legs around his hips, moaning as he entered her. Jim pressed his forehead against Lauren's as he felt her close around him--hot and wet--and he was still for a moment. 

Lauren slipped her hands over his shoulders and down his back as she took the weight of his body. Feeling his body still, she stopped stroking him. 

"Jim?" Her eyes were wide and questioning. 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Heaven...this must be heaven." 

Lauren resumed her stroking, and Jim began to thrust into her, feeling her body move with him. He continued to move in her--each thrust was a little harder as he felt her vaginal muscles pull at him. He heard her gasps and whimpers and knew she was about to come. Jim sped up his movements and heard her hiss as an orgasm rolled over her. She clenched her body around him as her hands grabbed at him. He thrust once more before his body jerked and he spilled his seed in her. With a groan, he collapsed against her and sank his head into her neck, tasting and smelling the sweat on her skin. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him to her. Even when they were no longer connected, they continued to lie there. 

"I love you." His words were soft, but Lauren didn't need to turn up her hearing to catch them. 

She pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too." 

They dozed, wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs and sweat and skin. Even asleep, they moved together--finding each other when one of them moved.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
